The Adventures of Advent Children
by KadVinClo Inc
Summary: Chap1: Things are not luking gud for Vincent wen he sees his picnic is ruinde by Sephiroth! Chap2: Kadaj and Yazoo and Loz serch for Cloud! will the find ethe jewels of elment? Chap3: Hojo lets sephiroth invite he frendsover but wil it goas pland?YAOI
1. Chapatar Onse1

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this story. They belong to Square Enix. Yup… that's about all. :D We hope you like it.

-------

The Adventures Of Advent Children 

chapatar onse1

By KadVinClo

(aka Tara, Audrey & Meghan)

vincint valenitne walked down the roade. it was dark because it was winter and snow was faling. he pullde his cloke closser too himself and he realises he was hangary. "hey maybe there's food. look a a macdonalds. i love french fries; their yummy let's go." Vincent said to himself. But then a evil laughter comes from a building. "I am going to kill you." the evil voice said in an anger voice. "wat do u wanted?" Vincent said angrily. He wants his french fries to settle his growled stomach.

"NEVAHFDYtwtq" said vincint valenteibn. he then he decided two go to the picknmic tghat clioud had at his bqasement ion his house that was in his house. "okasy uim gonan gf9o yto the bpicnic noww byec c u l8r." and then bad guy sez "omgz cana i coume too?" and vincinte lookes backk and he noticess that the bad gyu was not rtghere!

oh well, thinks vinsint to self. "I gyo yeats know."

L8R

"HI friends!" vincint runns gibbedly up to cLode. "How r u 2day?" cLode looks up from hiss eg salad to c vincint hugin he. "wat u diong vinny?" "I juste so happi 2 c u budy! XD" Vinsint lets go and walk over to the chezze pan to eats sum froud.

vinsits happiness fade. "cloude i allergic to foods with surgare." Cloud was saddedned by vinsints words. "Hay lets cheer u up with friendley talcking to friends!1" "vinsint smiles "okay" So vinsint and clowd walk upstares to see Sephirothe and Sid. "hello" sephirothe says in a bordeom tone of mood. cloud is angry. "dnt talck thta way 2 mie friend, sephy!" "I'll tlk too qwhoevar i want two." sephiorht mumbled. but then! vinsits memories are stirred like a windy breaze on the beach in summer on theocea. he regoczises thta vioce! "Hey i kno u u r tht person in teh darkness" "Ph no! How did u find out?" Sephiorht says with feared. "Is this true cloud askes to Sephiorht, very unmhappy. "Guess, i have 2 go home now. " cid is quite, but know he leaves, unhappy. "lets get readfy 2 fite!' cloud and vinsint and sephirothe says at thre exact same moment.

and so cliyud mnakes teh first moveby taking his swordhd and then vinsint decided hwe didnt bring his uniform because. It was stolen! one day when he batteled in teh colosiyume and it he wanted to figfht riky. "rikuy get bak heer! 1 HE SAUID BUT THAT BNOT THE END ,NBNEBECAUSE IT SAW WAS HIS TRYRN TO PAY!1 cliousd saays "its not ur faulklt bevasu i waws acoytuaklly there that fateful dayi." "ok: but first we have to ffin d sephiortoth, today./ no! yes he is here alets get him. and tsehy did and they faught him and they used his battkle maghioc and tgheb won but seophiroeths didn t .

al of a sudbenli, shid, cums ot adn lites one a him's shigaretes. "gyu," he says. "rnt u furgeting sumting?" wot?" thy als says 2gethr. "ur balet music to fite wit." " yus," says cLoude "we muste hav dat too giv ar harts poawers!"

sephiroth looks pail. 'no not musik. i hate musik sinse i wa a boi" ":oky guys, vinsint says takign teh musick from Cide thanks buddi. u r a tru freind." "hey no prob "cid says with a smile that is rarely seen, like a rare parrot in the rainforest, " wat r freinds fore?" Cloud takes the music adn puts it in the musik playar. "ph yeah, thees r sum rockin beats, " as themusc begins to play. "i love this sogn, " says Vincent, dancing, "who sings it?" "Cloud says "Mr B flat majour and massari." "Coooooooooool, " vinsint says but we neede 2 b serious lets go." so then they fite with the bad man named sephiorth. he fights good because he is evil made with evil and darkness magic powers from befor. but vinsints and clouds power are made fromgooodness is the heart to heart power so they use the poewers of life and good to get over sephiroth and his power but sephiroht isn t easy 2 bete because he's hard. but then./ vinsints found his gun "hey look! i found iyZ" he yeels and firses a bulet at spehoith. "Ouuuuuchchchhchh ahhhhhhhhh" sephiroths moans in pain like a dying perosn. "Yay we bete him and my sword isn't even well used vool." cloud is happy, and vinsint too.

sehophirothe decodided at theat moment tat he maybe waghts menat to ,live on theis lplanet because perople were bad to ghhimand t he y were mean. so he wenty hin his spacenship and bided fareirewell to thenm as he flew waway. "goodbye desu ka!" he says ahs he fleied away foewerev and every a hd every day he looked at star snd remeber s thev momenast htgheay had.

teh s3nda.

2 b ciontuinud!123456789


	2. Chapetre to

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters in this story. They belokng to Square-Enix!

The Adventures of Advent Children 

**Chapetre to!**

By Kad

(aka Tara)

vincint!111111lawlz wat u doimng? asking cldue who walk up two h1m. vinsuint is luking into teh darkneses ''sumthing is bad is goign gto hapen.'' saed vinsing as he walk to clode. "ph no!" he saud wile loking very upset at vincsint.

minwile kdaj is talkingsg to his for brotyher s yyazo and l0z. we have tio fins d the darkenddedss! said kadja. kadaaj walk over yto yazu "well kill clowd today at for pm! well i dont knwio if tyhats ah gud idea kadja. wat? c u cant fite clode wit owt ur seetbelt. "oh im sory u ar riet laozl. well lets go top teha stpror now to bui a seitbelt den." kadja sasd as hje walk to the truk tahst yzaoo founde.

clode loke at visnsint angrer. ""u cnat not listent to wat i sayd!" vinsinT! well i had tio DECIDE whenyther or noiyt i ,lliek any of teh materiaa! not anuf! u dec1de den!" clode luks at vinsicnt anoy. anywho whant to f1ghty me wil b ded!

kadja sed to meit us here41 minut! "sayd yzaoo as he wlka to laoz, "we n3d to fined teha grosceruy staorw! whjer whill we fined iy? i tihnink i knwoa. sed kadja! "kdaja saez its wuas in midajhgar ysedterday wen we last checked 2day, and decidded it aws therhr." "so we no teh way! ! ?" yeas said kadja. yzaoo agree! "we wil go two midagr!"""

l8r midagr!

"we hacanst find aereith Q! "yaozo say towo kadaja veruy unhapy. ''' kadja ansd loazl sayat exact sanme momnt. "ltas gao to teh grosery stor!" bcause tehy neided two find ethere seitbelt! tehy emter estehore and c maniger, hoo look upsett! manijer luk at dem, and c, darkendsss! yzaoo tehink at exact momoent "letz go too fite clowd!" kdaja agreid but loaoz dont! lozz say "ididnt whant too! fite clowed! tehy agree adn fyte heim!"

sid look vrey unhapie wehn clLode come said helo. "clowd u dont luk gud!" clodde reilizes tehis. "i knoa sid!" he say to ihm. "y?" sid wunders clode come to windhwo. he luked and sees ethe wind blowinkg in teh adistense liek a windie dae. ''sefirosthe is ded!" he said two clode hoo dontwant too here tihs. clcoud luk waway. "its awl ur faultl!11"just dethen tehy heer nock on dor it iss kadja yzaoo laoz! "u knowck on maie dor! sauy clowd anger! "i teetch ewe two nock on mai dor!" clowde say angerer! 'we bot u a suprise!" sayd loz at taht momint. clowd lookintrest. "fore teh piknicK!" ytzaoo taeks jewel amd letss it glwo "u hva two kolekt fyve jwels! 1 fier 1 watr 1 wndi 1 erth. 1 drkness!' waht abowt ethem? clowd look cunfuse. "two saiv teh planit!" sayd kadja hoo make clowd b suprise!

2 b kontinu!1


	3. Chatpter tree

Disclaimer: We do not own any of th characters in this story. The belong to Square Enix!

The Adventures of Advent Children

Chatpter Tree

By KadVin

(aka: Tara & Audrey)

Sephiros watched then tv in his hows that was nere a citi. "i luv this show? sephirth watches Star Wars III wow cool" he sais withs exivtments, thne his dad hohjoj wakls in room and is angry 'hay son' we nevever spend tyme togethar lets "go pklay a game" "wat sotr of gayme!" sephiroth asks with wonderment in his evil orbs of eyeballs.

uno!" say h0jo! were teh fun not stop okai said sefiros "cna i invyte my frends ovr?"

"inviote sunm nice boys an grils maybe i dunno" hojo thinks in his brains, "okay maybe threeeee freinds of urs can cum but u bettre call now because maybe they r buyusy with sum plans of thwir very own cause u no how things can be busy" Sephritoh is happily with excitmant as he jump off teh couch to a phone 2 call his best freinds.

who shud i invyt?" think sefiros to heself. i knoa! He preses button on fone and talk to his best frend reno! "Yo sefiros!wat up yo?" cna i tok to reno ask sepfiroth? "lol this SI ren0!" he say makeing sepfiros b surprise! "Uno yes?" ask sephoroth. "0H K0000000LLLLLL Yea! Yo! Slak the jack man."

"koolios mang thissl be sooo much fun tymes omgh?" spehiroh sqeals into teh fone and slams it in joy. "Oka next i hav3 2 cll vibnsint" he dials numbre on ohone adn it rngs "ths vinsint" teh vouece is mad but not angry so sephriths contnues his qkestions about gaymes "haya vince me n daddy n reno0 r plyng a gm3 wnna come ply? seohproth hopes vinsint can cum cus they r BFF foreva .

vinsnt thot he be forgetted! "of corse i com.' he say monotonely. then hewalked to his wndow and notice that it be snowinkg owt. "i nede sunscrean firse 2 go owtside to go to sephfirothse hows." he think to himslef. "it onli on blok awai!." sef tells him. 'okai" said vinsint! sefirothse is soooo happie! one mor frend left he say and he kno who it be!

'k bud il be there ina jiffy!" vinsint grins in joyfulness anticipation liek a kid in christmas bye. he said. Seohiroth hang s up eh phone, ow ihe nedes to onyl call wone mor people! so son who is cuming so far" hojo walks in with sum cards, and he shfffles thm liek a pro in a tournament with trophes as prizes! Seohorith says "aso far my homiez ren0 n vins."

"u stil hav 1 mor freind left!" hojo screeam at sefiroth! U knoa ull be veri undergrownd if 1 mor frend not showw up!" hojo makw sephiros pik up a fone. "do i hav to?" sefiroth dmand? 'i pai for ur unvercity!" hojo talked to him. "if u dont i wil ban u/" ;okay dad?"illcal on e mor frend but thast it!

DAD U DNT HF 2 YELLOMFG!" sephoroth start 2 cry his dad is ruijning teh b2st daye evar! "boy,cll a frend RITE BNOW" tears teh color of icy jewls in the wintertyme flw down sephs face liek a streem ov H2O 'okay fien. I call my final frend nd bests frend kadja." he pick up fone in hojos hand"? "hi" "u wan too com3 ovar? i hav chips." "...this is yazoo." "k w3ll i wan kadja?"

'KADJA!' sefiros here yazoa in bkgrnd. sfiroth wnats to tawlk 2 u! 'ahng up!' he here kdaj say. sefiros is hurt!""y r u angr at m3?' he cryd in2 fone. because. "yaozo said." 'kadja comes to fone and he say "if tehrs ch1ps il b ther!" "omg rely? this w1ll b so gr8!'' cna i come? ask loz? "noa i cna onli invyt 3 pplz nd i awlredi choosed vnsint &ren0! he sayd saddnend.

loze so madddddd! "UR HAVE A STINK NOSE " he scrmsa over Kadjas ear in fone and gibbles away. "wll whatev i be ther in 5 minutose k budster?" "K" as ssoon as fone hung up ! DDOR RINGS! DINGBELLS goes theh dore. Sephprith skips with elatiion 2 answre! but then Hojo tr1ps him gewd nd sephiroth goes flying into the wall! "i answre dore cuz I'm daddy" he says with meanness.

"duhfoaijhfq DAD WDUI?" aksljasfh!

"speka proper werds plzkthnx" then Hojoh answers dore! Menwhiles, sephir wipes teers of payne away cuz walls r hard! But anywya back 2 teh storii, it is vinsint at teh dooor! "hay i no u" he says to hOjowith mildness concerness in his noy loudn vouce "didnt u kill my grilfrend n make me a monster for myeself?" "no that was anoteh man nameded...joho not hojo hahhahaaaa1" vinsitn gos to sepyhirpth.

''fremd! thzx 4 invytng m3! this is surly be teh besst dais of owr lyvez! "its on?" aks sefiros? o yea i thnk it is on on cpac nwao. "gracius!" 'seforoth thot it waas kanseld yeers akgo! o no!" "wat?" i todaly 4got abowt teh dor!" isnt ur dad keip watch?" say vinsint.

DNT WORRY ABOUT DAD, LETS EAT CHIPPIES!" SEOHPRUTH N VINS SERCH 4 CHPIS N THYE FINDED THEM! VINS GIBBLES LARGE HANDFULS OF DORITOS IN HIS MOUTH AND CHOMPS NIOISLY. NXT THING, REN0 IS HYRERE! 'YO MN YO HAY CHIPS YO/.?" BUT VINS HAD ATED THEM ALL "OH SRRI I WAS REAL HUNGRY" VINS LIKS CRUMS OFF HIS FINGLES. SEPH HITS VINS IN TEH EYE 'U ATED MIE CHIPPIES! NOW OUR STOMACHS WILL GRIMBLED WITH HUNGAR!"

it wuz teh chips bergler! n0t m3!" VINCINT YEERKS BAK ANGRERLY!'wel i twhink it aws immpawsibal! Mai daddy wsa waching tewh dore awl alonkg! berglers cnat b in!" on eth conterarie sef!" vinsint sais. "i asaw it w/ mai pwn i's!" ''rely yo?akacfhgafcavhs" ''wathc ur laGNGUKAGE!"hojos screems at ethem!

"DAD A FRGGN MAD GUY STOLE MIE CHIPPIES!" Sephiroths yell in agony "U R BENG DISRECPTECFUL! U R GROUNDED FOREVA!" "noooooooo! Dad not in front of mue frends! we n33de to play a gayme! U SAID WE CULD PLAY A GAYME! U LIE!" "Guys calm down, i jsut bouhgt a new bag o chips at teh walmart" vins interjections them not wantign too see a bigg fite. But no sooner, he eat all the chips again!1

jst ethen! dorbel rigkngs ahagiain! '"its kadja!" stehy awl sai at excact saim moment "u sayd teher woud b isecreem?" ask kadja? "np i sed teher be chips." say sefiroth annoyience. "u lyde 2 me! I h8 LYED!eleven! "DONT SCREME IN MAYi HOWSEHOLDE!"scremed PROF HOJ0!

"UNCLE HOJO FCKS U I WANNA NEED SUM ICE CREEEM I TELL OKA-SAN (auth0rs n0t3: lol th1s meens 'mom' in jpaneseee! kawaii!)" Ren0 says "wqell i r alerrgic to fod neway so i fien wat abut u vin?" "vin says ya i only liek certain fewds liek chips." Seoh says "i only eet chips 2, but then vin eats them all!" IT WASN;T ME WHO EATS TRHEM! OKAY? But then HOJO IS MAD FOR LOUD NOISES! UR ALL GROUNDED!"

"so asefirosthe adn hsi frends ask """i thot we wer gowing to paly UNO! "oh yea." hojo setted up teh game and teh controlars. "wat tehre rnt enuf contrlars!" wined Kadaj! "STFU i bot ekstra onse at walmrt aklso!" visnint tayk owt 5 extra rolers npw we havto shair!

we r playn uno on PS2?" kadja asks in wonderment. "HAY WAIT I WANNA NEED PLAY DIRGE OF SYMPHONIA" vins gibbles loudly. "silly that not a game! lets play unonononooo!" seph does abattle cry and destroys the universe. "Son look wat u've done" Hojo chided seph "yeah yo u yo killed yo the yo universe yo" "ah, dun worry" seoh says "It'll growe back l8t3r."

_**teh edn! 2 bee kontinued!akhjsdhg**_


End file.
